


Snowballs and Snuggles

by jancysjolex



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 03:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13605045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jancysjolex/pseuds/jancysjolex
Summary: 2 months. That's how long had passed since everything had happened. Since Eleven had returned and closed the gate. Since Will had become free from that thing. Everything was finally returning back to normal. Hence why Nancy Wheeler was stood at her front door, wrapped up in woollen clothes and snow boots.





	Snowballs and Snuggles

2 months. That's how long had passed since everything had happened. Since Eleven had returned and closed the gate. Since Will had become free from that _thing_. Everything was finally returning back to normal. Hence why Nancy Wheeler was stood at her front door, wrapped up in woollen clothes and snow boots.

"Mike, hurry up, we're going to be late!" Nancy shouted up the stairs, growing increasingly impatient at her little brother.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" He replied, as she heard loud thuds pounding down the stairs.

"About time, come on, Hopper's gonna be waiting for us." She said, opening the front door and stepping out into the snow-paved streets.

It was the last day of winter break, and the whole party had decided to spend their last day of freedom together at the Byers house. Meaning that Nancy was able to see Jonathan again for the first time since visiting her family in Illinois.

Approaching the police truck parked opposite the Sinclair's house, Nancy could see Dustin, Lucas and Hopper, all staring at her and Mike with impatient looks on their faces.

"Where the hell have you two been?" Dustin questioned as the Wheeler siblings climbed into the vehicle.

"This one decided to take his time getting ready." Nancy replied, shooting Mike another annoyed look. Hopper rolled his eyes and started the truck, the boys all bickering with one another. Nancy stared out of the window, smiling at the thought of seeing Jonathan again.

-

Upon arriving at the Byers house, she saw Joyce on the porch steps, rising as she saw the truck and waving at everyone. Exiting the truck, Nancy could see Eleven - or Jane, as she was going to be known to everyone else - and Max, lying on the ground making snow angels. The girls had become fast friends after the party had explained everything to El, and as much as Max classed herself as a tomboy, she enjoyed having another girl to talk to. Mike, Lucas and Dustin ran to greet them, while Hopper walked up to Joyce, kissing her on the cheek.

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Will standing next to a snowman-in-progress, and that's when she saw him. Jonathan rose from the ground, holding a carrot in his hand, which he gave to Will, who placed it as the snowman's nose and ran to hug his big brother, causing Nancy's face to break out into a massive smile. Will raced to his mum at the front of the house.

"Mom, look, we finished the snowman!" He shouted, excitedly. Jonathan slowly followed Will around to the front of his house, spotting Nancy in the process and changing his direction to towards her.

"Well you're a sight for sore eyes." Nancy said, still smiling at him. Jonathan chuckled, scooping Nancy up into a tight hug.

"Hey." He said, pulling away from the hug and pressing a quick kiss to her lips.

"I missed you." She admitted, looking up at him.

"It's only been five days," Jonathan replied, laughing slightly and pulling her in for another hug, "I missed you too."

They pulled apart and laced their hands together, walking towards Joyce, who had returned to her spot on the porch with Hopper.

"Hey, Mrs Byers, how are you?" Nancy asked, smiling at her.

"How many times have I said, call me Joyce!" She said, laughing, "I'm good, sweetie, thanks for asking."

A shriek emerged from around the side of the house, and as everyone went to check what had happened, they found Lucas with a heap of snow over his head.

"You scream like a girl, stalker." Said Max, obviously the perpetrator.

"Oh, it's on." He replied, grabbing a fistful of snow from the ground and throwing it at Max. The rest of the party joined in, causing a frenzy of screaming and snow from both sides, girls versus boys.

"Hey, no fair!" Shouted Dustin as Eleven lifted a snowball up with her powers. "We get Jonathan if you get to use your powers!" Jonathan looked at Nancy with a shocked look on his face.

"Five versus two doesn't seem fair, we get Nancy as well." Said the ginger girl.

"Deal." Replied Mike.

"Umm, do we get any say in this?" Shouted Nancy.

"Nope, lets go!" Yelled Dustin, gathering snow from the ground.

"We don't have to play if you-" Jonathan was cut off by a sharp, icy sensation trickling down the inside of his jumper. He turned to his girlfriend, who was now wearing a devilish smile on her face and a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Oh, you're gonna regret that, Wheeler!" He said, springing to action as Nancy ran around to the rest of the kids.

The fight lasted around half an hour until Nancy, El and Max has Dustin, Lucas, Mike and Will cornered.

"We win, losers." Said Max, taunting the boys.

"You sure about that?" Lucas replied, smirking.

"Guys, where's Jonat-" Nancy's speaking was replaced with squealing as she felt someone pick her up and throw her over their shoulder, allowing the boys to be freed.

"Jonathan, put me down!" She yelled, laughing.

"I told you you'd regret it!" He retorted, spinning her around in a circle. With El and Max still trying their best against the boys, Jonathan returned Nancy to the ground, her clutching onto his jacket.

"You asshole!" She said to him, a smile emerging on her face.

"You love me anyway." He replied, pulling on her waist and capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. She pushed him up against the side of the house, her arms looped around his neck, feeling like they were the only people there. But they weren't.

"Eww, gross!" Shouted Mike at Jonathan and his sister, with Lucas and Dustin muttering in agreement. Will, behind them, had a small smile on his face from seeing his brother so happy. El and Max rolled their eyes at the boys, awwing at the couple. Joyce emerged from the house due to all the noise, causing Nancy and Jonathan to spring apart from each other. "Cocoa is ready inside everyone!" She shouted as all of the kids rushed inside. As her and Jonathan followed, Joyce pulled Nancy to the side.

"Nancy, I just wanted to say a proper thank you, for everything. Will wouldn't be alive if you hadn't done what you did." Joyce paused for a second, her mind flashing back to the night of Will's exorcism. "And Jonathan, I can see it in him all the time, you make him so happy." Nancy was overwhelmed with Joyce's words and couldn't think of what to say, so she pulled the woman into a hug. After a few moments they pulled back and Joyce gave Nancy one of her signature smiles. "I just want you to know, you're welcome here any time, sweetie, remember that. Now, go, grab some cocoa and enjoy what's left of your last day of freedom!"

"Thank you Mrs- Joyce." Nancy corrected, smiling at her and walking inside to find the whole party and Jonathan sat around the fire, covered in blankets. Nancy took her place next to Jonathan and snuggled into the warmth of his side.

"Hey, what was that about?" Jonathan asked. "Nothing much." Nancy replied.

"Your mom, is she always like that? Just being around her makes you feel safe, if that makes sense?"

"Yeah, she has that effect on people." Jonathan said with a smile. "You ready for tomorrow?"

"I wish we could just stay in this perfect holiday bubble forever, but honestly? For once I'm not worried anymore." Jonathan pressed a kiss to her forehead and pulled her tighter into his chest. Finally, everything was good.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first fic so I apologise for how bad it is lmao. This is for day 1 of Jancy week :)


End file.
